world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Masked Hero
"He who walks the Path of Heaven shall rule over all." Summary Masked Hero is a popular figure among the humans but not on good terms with the Dark City Government due to his sheer ability. He is looked down upon as a upstart Vigilante. But the people adore him. He makes appearances at Demon High only when class begins and stays until it ends! Evil does not rest! Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Masked Hero, Souchan Ichido Origins: Demon Hunters Age: '''18 '''Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master at Martial Arts (Especially fighting with kicks), Clock Up/Hyper Clock Up (Boosts his speed greatly), Flight (while in Hyper form's clock up, Hero generates wings on his back granting flight). Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level (Once shown to cut a car thrown at him in half with one karate chop.) | Small Town level Speed: Peak Human movement speed (11.2 m/s) | Superhuman movement speed (17.2 m/s) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human | Likely Peak Human Striking Strength: Likely Multi-City Block Class | Small Town Class Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level (Masked Mode has better defense) | Small Town level Stamina: High Intelligence: At least genius level, possibly low-level super-genius. Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, extended melee range to several dozen meters with the Hero Kunai Gun Standard Equipment: * Rider Belt: Hero's transformation belt. * Hero Zecter: Hero's transformation device. * Hero Kunai Gun: Hero's personal weapon, a firearm with a dagger mode and an axe mode. * Hyper Zecter: Hero's Hyper form transformation device. * Perfect Zecter: A sword / gun weapon that is used by Hero Hyper Form. * TheBee Zecter: TheBee's transformation device, used to power the Perfect Zector in its sword mode's Hyper Sting attack or gun mode's Hyper Laser. * Drake Zecter: Drake's transformation device, used to power the Perfect Zector in its sword mode's Hyper Axe attack or gun mode's Hyper Shooting. * Sasword Zecter: Sasword's transformation device, used to power the Perfect Zector in its sword mode's Hyper Slash or gun mode's Hyper Wave. Powers and Abilities: * Masked Hero Kick - ' Hero's trademark attack, using the Hero Zector to concentrate 1.342 kilotons of energy into a tachyon-powered kick. * '''Clock Up - ' An ability which is primarily used by ZECT Riders while in Rider mode, Hero can keep up with Worms moving at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. * 'Avalanche Shoot - ' Hero's Rider Shooting finisher; used with the Hero Kunai Gun's gun mode. * 'Avalanche Break - ' Hero's Rider Slash finisher; used with the Hero Kunai Gun's axe mode. * 'Avalanche Slash - ' Hero's Rider Thrust finisher; used with the Hero Kunai Gun's dagger mode. * 'Hyper Clock Up - ' A stronger version of Clock Up. * 'Hyper Blade - ' By activating Hero Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged blade gradient that unleashes a powerful slash attack. Can use all Zectors to power up into the '''Maximum Hyper Typhoon. * Hyper Cannon -''' By activating Hero Power, the Perfect Zecter can fire a beam of tachyon energy at an opponent. Can use all Zectors to power up into the '''Maximum Hyper Cyclone with recoil so powerful that Hero needs to activate Hyper Clock Up to withstand it. Weaknesses: Very few. Key: Masked Mode | Hyper Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Armored Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Speedsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users